Headache
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: DRABBLE. Sakit kepala itu selalu menghampiri John, namun malam adalah saat terparah; di mana tatkala ia menutup mata, ia akan terbangun di alam mimpi dan merasakan kerinduan teramat sangat terhadap Barsoom. R&R?


**Warning:** Minim dialog. Sangat pendek. Sudah saya peringatkan, oke?

* * *

**Headache**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

John Carter © Disney  
_I'm not making any profit from this_.

* * *

Rasa sakit itu kembali menerpa kepala John.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia rasakan rasa sakit tersebut, selalu saja menimpa kepalanya—baik siang maupun malam. Namun yang terparah adalah malam. Pada malam saat dirinya sedang tidak sibuk, saat dia menyempatkan pikirannya untuk dikosongkan dan memandang langit, yang ada dalam dirinya hanya rasa sakit.

Bulan yang ada di atas sana bukan dua, melainkan satu.

Terasa sakit untuk mengatakan ini terus menerus dalam hati untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun tanah yang ia jejak sekarang ini bukanlah Mars, bukan Barsoom—melainkan Jasoom.

Bumi.

Ada sensasi aneh yang menggeliat dalam dadanya. Dia ingin sekali berpikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi—dengan begitu ia akan segera mencubit dirinya sendiri, kemudian bangun dan menemukan dirinya berada dalam kamar di istana kota Helium. Di sampingnya, ada Dejah Thoris yang akan memandangnya sambil tersenyum, dan bertanya apakah ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk atau tidak.

Ya, bagi John ini adalah mimpi buruk. Namun ini mimpi tak berkesudahan, karena saat ia membuka dan memejamkan mata, tak ada sesuatu hal apapun yang manis yang mampu menenangkan hatinya. Bahkan pada saat dia memangku Ned kecil dan menceritakan semua pengalamannya di Barsoom pada si bocah manis, John merasakan kecemasan dalam hatinya.

Dan saat menatap ke bulan—yang hanya satu—kehidupannya di Jasoom terasa kian hampa.

Dari saat pertama kali ia membuka mata, dari saat pertama kali ia menyadari rasa kaku yang ada di tubuhnya ketika terbangun, dari saat pertama kali ia menyadari jenggot di wajahnya yang tumbuh tak beraturan… John sudah merasakan penyesalan.

Ini adalah keinginan terkuatnya semenjak ia berada di Barsoom. Bahkan pada awalnya dia merasa bahwa yang terpenting adalah kembali ke Bumi hidup-hidup dan memperkaya diri dengan gua emas yang ia temukan di New Mexico. Namun saat itu terwujud, kini hatinya sudah tak lagi mencari-cari emas. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Dejah padanya: _"John Carter dari Bumi._" Tidak, dia tidak menyukai hal itu. Tetapi mengingat bahwa hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi padanya terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Paman sedang apa?"

Suara khas anak kecil itu membuat John berbalik. Dia melihat dengan sepasang mata cokelatnya sendiri—bahwa itu adalah keponakannya, Ned, yang baru saja terbangun entah karena apa. Dirinya yang sedang dirundung duka pun tak berinisiatif menyapa, hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. John kemudian meraup Ned ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengangkatnya. "Tidak ada," jawab John singkat.

Ned menggosok-gosok matanya. Namun pikirannya tertuju pada sang Paman. "Apa kau sedang memikirkan Barsoom?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah menusuk hatinya. Ia terhenyak sesaat sebelum memberi anggukan pelan. "Ned, kau tahu kalau aku _selalu_ memikirkan Barsoom." _Tak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, bahkan hatiku mengerti soal itu_. John melanjutkan dalam hati, lalu ditatapnya kedua bola mata polos milik keponakannya, dan ada rasa sayang di dalam diri John. Dia mendesah pelan, "…kembali tidur, Ned. Sini kutemani."

Seolah kecewa karena jawaban John berbeda dari ekspektasinya, Ned hanya memasang wajah bingung. Bocah lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau tidur. Aku mau kau menceritakan padaku mengenai Barsoom."

"Tidak kali ini," John bersikeras, dan menidurkan Ned di atas kasurnya, "Simpan cerita itu untuk besok, sekarang aku mau tidur."

"Kenapa?"

Namun John abai, dan memeluk erat keponakannya dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah."

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap. Perintah yang terakhir keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah ultimatum, karena baik jiwa maupun raga seorang John Carter lelah. Menatap bulan membuatnya lelah, memikirkan Dejah membuatnya lelah, dan diingatkan mengenai Barsoom oleh keponakannya membuat John merana.

Dia menutup mata. Tetapi hanya sementara, karena saat dia membuka mata di alam mimpi, yang akan ia temui hanyalah mimpi buruk tak berujung mengenai kerinduannya akan Barsoom. Kemudian, saat ia membuka mata, hal itu kembali terjadi: sakit kepala tak berkesudahan akan menderanya, seperti _migraine_ yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

**-end-**

* * *

**Afterwords: **Hai, ternyata ini fanfiction John Carter berbahasa Indonesia pertama yang ada di fandom John Carter. Saya tidak berharap banyak sih—masih untung ada yang baca. Tapi saya akan sangat senang kalau ada yang bersedia me**review** :) Bukannya gila review, tapi… yah, saya lebih senang mendapat review berisi ketimbang fave tanpa ada keterangan sama sekali. Namun begini saja sudah membuat saya cukup bangga. Dan omong-omong, ada satu _fatal flaw_ di sana kalau Anda sadar. (Yah, semoga saja tidak sadar :P #heh #maumuapa)

**031713—rdb**


End file.
